Soulless Road
Soulless Road' is the sixth episode of Crazy Angry Alien Tiger. It aired on June 23, 2015. Synopsis A forest, the tropical unknown. Depths dashing throughout the horizon. Thick, maroon trunks extend as roots curl into the soft sod on the ground. A military compound, equipped with sentry guns and soldiers. It was slender, almost like a pyramid with the top chopped off, leaving it flat. The charcoal grey looked out of place in the colorful wonderland that is nature. Leaves cover the sky, leaving the creatures who dwell here in confusion as to what is above the thick vegetation. A large ship, hovering down onto it. In it are foreigners who have gone through hardship. Snax, the fierce warrior. Gunny, the struggling pregnant amputee. Rocky, a gentle giant. Tech-I, a man of morality like no other. Scott, a brave knight. Ahsas, a complex emotion surging through her body. Marge, dwelling on the lost of her father. Teb, a frail, innocent soul. And Chandler, a fractured soul with no hope left for decency in the universe. Broken, fractured, alone. They craved for supplies and this infantile outpost provided the solution they coveted for. With no time to devise a plan, the sheer irrationality forced Snax to become desperate. In the base, a well stood man, posture slighting aching forward, chin bashed in, nose crooked, eyes slanted, sees head radiation out of the base. Turning, the man runs to some pods, unleashing worms composed of multiple segments. The man, Rylon, knew these where crooks after spotting the raggedy looking attire. Looting a military outpost was not an intellectual decision, so Rylon knew it would not be a challenge to defeat the opposition. Man: Sir, intruders are incoming. Rylon: I released the pods. Send out all squadrons. Cut to Teb, equipped with a semi-automatic. Her breathing pattern turns frantic as she sweeps the hair out of her eyes. Soldiers are heard shouting in a deep tone. Fearing swirling in her stomach, Teb fires her gun, the shock sending her back into a tree. As she listens to the body collapse, Teb manages to scramble behind a tree as a rainfall of bullets whiz past her. She feels her heart beating in her chest. The faint ringing looming in her ear from firing the gun. She reloads her gun as the soldiers come in closer. As she turns to fire a fist swung into her throat, knocking her to the ground. She gasps, the wind knocked out of her. A soldier stabs her in the stomach three times as she cries out. Marge hears the shrieks and comes sprinting, firing her automatic. Trying to internalize the pain, she scoops up her sister, blood soaking through Marge's shirt. Teb is silent, the color draining from her skin as her arms droop to her sides. Marge frantically running back to the ship. She closes the hatch door and places Teb on the ground, going to retrieve a medical packet. Scott and Snax, each equipped with an SMG and two glocks are making their way to the front of the base. Snax kicks one of the soldiers in the face then whacks the unconscious soldier in the face five times with the butt of his gun. A sniper hits the tree branch behind Snax who turns and growls, the claws on his hand beginning to expand. Looking through his scope, Scott easily clicks back, as his feet barely jerk back. The sniper falls from the tree, landing on a Jeep which was bringing more soldiers. Snax bites off the pin from a hand grenade and rolls it under the Jeep. The soldiers quickly attempt to break free but struggle as the explosion rocks the Earth. Debris goes flying and begins raining down. A piece lands on Snax's calf, in the back and he roars in pain. Scott runs to him, helping him limp to cover where he began firing his gun once more. On the outskirts, Ahsas is sniping while the large beast next to her, Rocky, is fighting melee. He dives underground as soldiers approach and leap up behind them, drilling his hands into their bodies and flesh whizzes by. The stench caused Ahsas to temporarily turn and upchuck. Soldiers take Rocky down, electrocuting him with rods that had electricity surging through it. Rocky does not yell as his natural body armor repels the electricity. However, they begin hitting the soft spot between his elbow and shoulder, causing smoke to erupt from him as he howls and vibrates the ground, causing a meager earthquake. The soldiers fall due to the rumbling. Ahsas looks at him. A short distance away, Gunny and Tech-I are having trouble taking down a tank. Ahsas: You good? Rocky nods before turning and grabbing two tanks and smashing them into one another. Gunny mumbles a thanks to him. Behind the tanks, Chandler pulls back the quip of his bow and lets his fingers flow as the arrow shoots out, hitting a soldier in the shoulder. Ahsas looks around in the scope and sees a sniper aiming at Chandler. She quickly reloads and gets a head shot. Snax sees a mysterious worm that attacks a soldier and kills it. The worm begins scrambling to Snax who fires his glock at it, using the entire clip. The worm twists and turns as it aches then finally dies. Snax sees more coming. Snax: GET BACK! RETREAT! WE'RE GONNA D- A large female Vaxasaurian kicks him into the base, immediately sending him comatose. Gunny and Ahsas jog up, seeing the Vaxasaurian. Rylon is behind her. Rylon: Suemungousaur, kill them all. Ahsas then begins chasing Rylon as soldiers surround her. Gunny cracks her knuckles as she charges Suemungousaur, determination creeping across her face. Rocky is bashing in a third tank as a worm begins ascending on him. It oozes its way up his leg and unleashes the fangs into the back of his knee. Rocky instantly drops to the ground, foaming at the mouth. Tech-I runs up, screaming. Tech-I: HELP! Across the battlefield, Ahsas is dashing after Rylon who slides under a closing door. Guards swarm between them. Angry, she hears the pleads from Tech-I and turns sprinting. Instantly, Ahsas spots Rocky's colossal body on the ground, shaking vigorously. Suemungousaur begins chasing her, the thumps of her hooves stomping rumbles the ground. Gunny tackles her down. Gunny: No one fucks with my family. Ahsas slides to her knees, holding Rocky's head in her lap. Ahsas: I'm sorry I've been an arse to you. I love you Rocky. Rocky nods, eyes whimpering to close. Rocky: Family is...friends. Ahsas...is...more than friend. His eyes shut close as his ears lower and the warmth leaves his body. Ahsas, still holding his head, begins weeping softly as the massacre continues around her. She lays next to his dead body, unable to move. Marge, scrambling, grabs a scalpel and begins splitting open Teb's stomach. Marge grabs the bullets with tweezers and prepares to stitch her up before blood loss overwhelms Teb's comatose body. Two soldiers barge in, guns aimed. Soldier: GET DOWN! NOW! Marge: Please, she is going to die. Tears stream down her face as her cheeks grow rosy and eyes turn glassy. 2: NOW! Marge angrily turns, continuing the surgery. The soldier fires his weapon, killing Teb. Marge screams, clutching to her dead sister. She moves the hair out of Teb's calm face. Soldier: Last chance, get down. Marge falls to the ground, cradling Teb. Chandler's bow pierce both of the soldiers in the throat. They gag on their on blood and choke on the floor. Chandler spits on their deceased bodies. Teb's carrion flesh is slumped everywhere and Marge is still holding on to her. Snax's eyes twitch as he returns conscious. Limping, he leans on a wall as he shoots the lock as a door slides open. Inside were canned goods, ammo and backpacks. He begins filling them up. Sprinting through the line of fire, he blares an alarm on the ship, signaling they are leaving. Suemungouaur begin thumping toward the ship but desperate, Gunny fires two shards, both of them piercing the Vaxasaurian' eyelids. Howlering and stumbling back, she crashes into a tree. Gunny: I blinded her. Move! They all load onto the ship as Tech-I cruises upward and fires off, trekking through the unknown voyage which is the cosmos. Scott: Because of you, Rocky and Teb are dead! Rocky won't even get a burial! His carrion flesh will be left to rot, as a representation of your stupidity! Snax: At least I have the balls to take a stand to benefit the group instead of trying to get in my wife's pants! Scott: Don't talk about her like! He swings but Snax charges, tackling him down. Marge scream as Snax's claws extract and he begins punching Scott in the face, slicing his cheek. Scott knees Snax and stacks, grabbing a knife and tossing. It lands in Snax's shoulder, causing him to let out a mighty roar. Chandler: Enough! He pulls out two pistols, one aimed at each of their foreheads. Chandler: Enough with your bickering. That gets us nowhere. We are stocked on supplies now. We keep moving, it's our only option. In the neighboring room, Ahsas and Marge sit side by side. Marge: When I almost killed myself, I saw something. The relaxation. The light. Ahsas: Bullshit. You don't think I haven't tried that? I saw nothing. There was blackness, emptiness, a void. That's why I'm still here. Marge: Then you're not ready to go yet. Marge slowly looks away, her bottom lip quivering. Ahsas puts her hand on Marge's shoulder who turns, tears dripping down. Marge: Oh god, what's wrong with me? Ahsas pulls her glock, aiming it at her own temple. She is about to click it as sweat beads down her forehead and she is crying. Marge is holding her breath, unsure of what to do. Ahsas drops it, panting and now lets the remaining whimpers to echo. Ahsas: Seeryt would be so disappointed in me. Marge allows her emotion to pour in sobs. Marge: My father...he would of disowned me. Gunny is alone in the supply cabin. She is looking at a picture of her, Snax, Rocky, Tech-I and Gup at a party. A tear drop onto the photo as does another one. They all regroup in the main cabin as Tech-I sets the ship to autopilot. Gunny Scott: Let's take a vote. Snax: For what? Scott: To banish you. Snax: What? Are you fucking kidding me? Snax growls, the claws on his hands expanding as he takes a step to Scott but Tech-I holds him back, giving him a knowingly nod. Tech-I: Scott, I know we've been through a lot but it is not entirely Snax' fault. You made no effort to ditch the supply run in days it took to get here after the Anur System. Scott: He caused too much turmoil. His cunning, his cold edge got our family killed. Banish him, or keep him? Ahsas: Gone. Seeryt died, Rocky died. She radiates a cold, heartless glare at Snax, feeling he is the cause for which her lover passed. Scott nods as Snax becomes increasingly angry. Chandler: If we are going to survive, we need people. This is how we survive. He stays. Snax lets out a deep exhale and relaxes his shoulders. He didn't even realize how tense he was. Marge: I'm sorry Snax, but it's too much. You're too much. Teb died because of your recklessness. Scott: No. Gunny grimly looks at Snax. Gunny: You got Rocky and Teb killed. That was only today. I love you Snax but you're breaking my heart. But our baby needs a father. I need you here. Tech-I: I say he stays. It's a tie. He stays, Scott slowly walks up to Snax, outstretching his hand for a shake. Scott: We good? Snax snarls and rams his head into Scott's causing Scott to bumble back and trip, unconscious before hitting the ground. Snax: People, they die. But we have to move on. That's only way we can make it. I'll make so we make it. But we have to be firm, be strict. Scott's lack of execution is shit. We are finding Cake then we will regroup in Undertown, fight off the Forever Knights to free Scott from his bind or whatever then move on from there. Cut to the group a few hours later, back in Snax's original shack with the walls torn at, scratched and even burned. Chandler is stitching up a bad cut on his side with a needle and some string. Outside, Marge is crying, padding some dirt over Teb's body. Two sticks were tied together to form a cross. Adjacent to her, Ahsas is doing the same to Rocky's body. Scott walks over, attempting to comfort her by brushing his lips against her. She brushes him off, walking away. He stands there, encompassed with loneliness. Snax is pointing at a map when Scott joins him. Snax: We infiltrate here, weakest post it seems. Scott: This doesn't seem like the wisest decision. Chandler: It isn't. Which is why I'm not going. Risking my life for pride is only something an ass would do. Snax: We head out at sun dawn. ---- The remaining group sprint up a hill and see the castle. Quietly making there way over there, a light shines as they nimbly avoid it. The large door was barricaded. Tech-I melts into a morph goo and slides under the door. He is moving things around as loud noises bang and thump. The door rattles open. Snax: Hey, shitface, stealth, remember? Ahsas sees a guard on top of the wall and quickly looks through the scope, clicking the trigger. A pool of blood explodes from his head as the body drops to the ground. Blood drips down the cobblestone wall. They dash inside and hear yelling and hollering. They walk across the red carpet with a yellow border. In the main hall, drunken soldiers are cheering and laughing. Snax: Attack! They charge and Ahsas pulls out a handgun, shooting them down before they can use their swords. The partially sober ones retrieve some laser lances and begin firing red orbs. Marge stands still, closing her eyes.'' Please, just kill me. She hears the words form in her mind as the emotions surge through her body and she becomes choked up from the tears dripping down. A soldier sees her and sprints, tackling her. He then begins taking his pants off which sets off panic in Marge's mind. She attempts to struggle and scream but he headbutts her. Gunny drives an axe into his head, helping her up. Scott spots the man who he was destined to kill. The Forever King, with stubble and an odor of whiskey, the man was sluggish and lethargic. King Orion: My men, attack! Scott whacks the king down with the butt of his sword. Dropping it, Scott begins punching him in the face, his knuckles getting torn up as Orion's face is being pummeled. He doesn't stop. All the rage, all the death, Scott unleashes on this man's face. He begins crying but continues, kicking him in the ribs until Scott is out of breath. Ahsas: I'm out of ammo! Tech-I tosses her a semi-automatic and she begins firing, gritting her teeth, as her depression has taken over her in another way. She is full of blood thirst, and vengeance. Blood trickles down from the corner of her forehead. But the blood wasn't hers. Orion groans and stands, punching Scott down. He grabs Scott by the hair and shoves his knee into Scott's face. Blood splurges out of Scott's nose and one eye was swollen shut. Across the room, two Forever Knights open a cage and a mighty dragon stumbles out, the ground trembling beneath it. With stubby legs, and light wings, the dragon unleashes a fury breath of pear green fire. Snax and Tech-I run behind it. The scales on its rear were shiny and the protruding spikes on the back allowed Snax and Tech-I to grab on. A knight hurls a dagger into Snax's shoulder. He roars in agony, stabbing the knight in the throat with his claw. Weary, Snax leaps back onto the dragon scale and begins ascending to the apex with Tech-I. Scott is pulling back on Orion's jaw until he hears a snap. Then, the anger and weary taking a toll on him because the adrenaline is fading away, Scott pulls out a gun and shoots him in the leg twice in each calf. He then falls down, begin to bat Orion's face once more. Orion's nose cracks as blood explodes as teeth shatter. Scott cries out in pain as his hand breaks from punching Orion to hard. Gripping it, Scott spits on Orion's body before falling over, gasping. As the dragon begins hovering, Tech-I shoots a laser from his eye into the dragon's eyes, blinding it. Snax then bluntly twists its neck until it falls, dead. A sword slices Snax on the back of his thigh, causing him to drop down in pain. Reinforcements arrive as Snax is surrounded. Marge grabs one of the Forever Knight's laser lance and protects Scott, who was drifting off comatose. His face was badly beaten but not as bad as Orion. His cheeks were puffed out and bruised while Scott was going to have a black eye under his left eye. Gunny fires crystal shards, penetrating the thick knight armor. As a soldier charges behind her, Ahsas tackles him down, stabbing him in the throat. Snax stands, not allowing weakness to kill him. His vision blurs as black spots blind him. Snax sluggishly swings at a knight who sticks his sword through Snax's chest then puts his foot on Snax, pulling the sword out. Snax drops to the ground, still alive, but blood was pouring out of him. So much blood. The Forever Knights grab him and flee. Gunny is screaming, her emotions taking over. Tears stream down her eyes as she is banging on a wall. Breathing heavily, she continues kicking it until her foot goes through the wall. She wipes the sweat off of her face. Now attempting to remain calm and collected, Gunny slowly speaks but her voice cracks as tears on the verge of spilling out. Gunny: My baby is gonna need her daddy. ---- Back at the hideout, Scott, icing his hand and wrapping it in a cast, is explaining to Chandler what happened. Chandler: This rage, it blinded him. This is what allowed him to get kidnapped, possibly killed. Rage is a blunt force not to be messed with. You need to learn to control it. It has a power over men like no other emotion. The truth, rage makes you stupid. And stupid gets you killed. We aren't stupid. We won't get killed. And you better pray he won't either. Survival is out most important priority, yes? Then we have to fucking work for it. This isn't playing family or rich life or fucking fun time. This is life. You have to work to survive. We don't get to just sit back and let other's fall for our incompetence. We fight for it. Everyone is silent. Marge begins putting Scott's arm in a cast. Tech-I and Ahsas were playing cards. Chandler: Do you know where they went? Scott: There is another outpost outside of Bellwood. Chandler: Excellent. We'll attack at dawn. ---- On top of the castle, Chandler shoots up a grappling hook. They all climb. The patrol officer is walking away, facing the opposite direction. Quiet as a small bunny hopping in a thunderstorm, they move across. Chandler pulls out a dagger and in one swift movement, covers the guards mouth to prevent screaming and brutally slits his throat. Blood sprays out as Chandler tosses him over the wall but his body was already wan and drained before the fall. Tech-I turns and vomits as blood pools near them. Chandler whispers harshly. Chandler: Now, is not the time for weakness. Tech-I nods, apologetic. They continue running across until they see a skylight showing the inside. Peeking in, they see Snax, patched up and a group of knights around a table discussing what to do. One of them briskly stands and a grabs a rod which electrocutes on the touch. Snax, fading into comatose, is shocked to stay awake. He spits on the knight who then plunges knives into both of Snax's hands. Snax shows no sign of struggle, of pain, of worry or despair. The knight, obviously furious, grabs a rag and dips it in water. He places it over Snax's face and dumps more water on it. Snax is gagging and coughs. He is struggling and then cries out from the pain, whimpering like a hound. Scott is seen twisting a silencer into his pistol and shoots one of the knights down. The knight falls into the wall, slumping down. No one noticed. Knight: Execute him. We have no further use. Scott shoots again, killing another knight. The others do the same. Marge misses a few times, but manages to hit one in the shoulder. 2: What is this? 3: Run! The knights disperse as Ahsas then pulls out her semi-automatic and begins firing, killing them all. They climb down the ladder and Gunny pulls the knives out of his hands. Tech-I allows Snax to lean on him. Snax: They need to die! We have to retaliate and murder- Chandler whacks him with a shovel in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Ahsas and Tech-I give Snax support as they turn to leave. Scott: I have to stay here and finish them off. I'm not truly free until then. They all turn to him. Marge: No you can't, you'll die. You have a broken hand Scott. Scott: It's actually two fingers. And I'll be fine. You know I'll never leave you. He holds her chin, lifting it up softly then briskly kisses her then pulls away. Chandler: I respect you, brother. Good luck. Refilling his ammo, Scott pulls a sword from a fallen solder and a laser lance. He heads to the armory. Grabbing sticky bombs and a deployer. In the neighboring room, the knights are riled up. Scott returns to the top of the castle and goes to a skylight, discreetly dropping them down. As he begins sprinting, Scott hears the yells and realizes there is no more time. He deploys them as the castle explodes and he is rocketed into the lake, unconscious. ---- Marge is weeping over Scott's body, which was bandaged completely. The entire group is visiting him. The doctor is there, refilling the IV. sniffling: How badly is he burned? Doctor: He isn't exactly charred, more like, I can't really put it into words. He is currently unstable and is in a coma. Chandler: Hey doc, what's the worst outcome? Doctor: Paralyzed waist down, scars retained from third degree burns and he'll be blind. Marge's sobs grow louder. Gunny, annoyed by Chandler, attempts to defuse her empathy. Gunny: And best outcome? Doctor: Full recovery. Tech-I: We should probably let him rest. Snax nods and stands, before departing. The others slowly shuffle out, Marge coming out last, tears ever so gently dripping down her cheeks which were puffy and rosy. ---- Groggy. That is what he felt as his eyes slolwy creaked open. Scott groaned, his lips chapped and raw. His current thirst was unquenchable as low horse cough erupts from his throat. Under his wrist, there was some burn scars and in fear, grabbed a mirror to see the rest of the damage. His face was fine, expect for a large, swelling bump over his eyebrows, probably due to trauma. Scott turns, seeing Marge asleep next to him. She looked worried, with creases forming over her eyebrows and the eyebrows pointed upward. He wondered if he caused this tension. Scott lightly nudges her. Marge's eyes shutter open, like a flouroscent butterly flapping its wings.Marge's frown disappears as she tightly wraps her arms around his neck, embracing him into a full hug. Scott: How long was I out? Marge: Four days. Everyone else is in the lobby. I'll go get them. She promptly gets up and brushes past the door, leaving Scott alone with his thoughts. As he mindlessly flips through TV channels, the group comes in. Tech-I firmly grips him in a handshake and Snax gives him an awkward nod. Ahsas, outspoken as usual, speaks. Ahsas: Can you feel your legs? Scott attempts to move one. Scott: Umm..yeah, why? Marge hugs him again then calls for a nurse. Cut to Marge wheeling Scott out of the hospital. Ahsas: You sure are a figher. Gunny: We didn't know if you were going to make it. Her expression was grim, revealing to Scott that she meant it. Scott: Where do we go now? Gunny: We're leaving Earth. Snax stopped and slowly turned around. Snax: What? Gunny: Ever since we freed Tech-I from his father, I've been planning this idea. It's called Project: Zenith. On Peptos VII. It was abandoned by the Gourmands nearly a decade ago but they left behind warehouses, supplies. Zenith is a colony we will start,a peaceful lifestyle. Snax: Don't start me on amish bullshit. Gunny: It's not. Just trust me, we can raise our son there. In harmony without fearing for our life. Instead of planning on how to survive day to day, we can focus on the longterm. Snax: It's sounds good. I'm in. They reach the ship at the end of the lot from the hospital where Chandler was waiting. The hot, cracked, asphalt smothers in the smoldering heat. Marge: I was hoping we can also raise a child. Scott looks to her. Scott: You're...? Marge: Not yet, I was hoping for the right time but I think we should go there. Scott looks at Gunny, who was developing a bump in her stomach. Scott: How far in are you? Gunny: Three, maybe four months. They enter the cockpit as Tech-I and Ahsas go to the pilot's cabin with Chandler. Scott and Marge relax in the neighboring room as Snax and Gunny sit in the cockpit. Scott: Ahsas, and Tech-I, do you think they're a thing? They have gotten close. Marge: No, she is unstable right now. Tech-I is a man of morality, she's bloodthirsty. It would never work. Scott shrugs, attempting to drift off in his thoughts. The ship leaves the atmosphere and then Earth's orbit, firing off into the cosmos. As the minutes drift into hours, they continue the trek to a new home. Everyone awakes to the ship rattling. Snax: Chandler, what is going on in there? Chandler: Large, black ship. Ancient looking. Holy shit! Tech-I: What is it? Chandler: This ship is of the Contemelia. Gunny: My mother use to tell me folklore about them. They are a myth. Ahsas: You're myth is blasting at our ship. Scott and Marge run in. Chandler frantically is flipping switches and pulling levers and pushing buttons. Chandler: Starboard engine is down. We're crashing into the atmosphere of Petropia. Suddenly, the rattling stops and the group is thrown forward. When they open their eyes, they are on a completley different ship, hands and feet chained up. Collectimus studies them. Gunny: You! You're Collectimus! A fallen angel. Collectimus: Am I myth now? He pulls out a blade and stabs Gunny in the side, twisting it. She gasps. Snax: You son a bitch! She's pregnant! You might of killed my son! Collectimus: You're emotions bore me. Gourmand, reverse the damage. Cake wobbles over, pulling out a device which heals Gunny. Tech-I: Why are you capturing us? Collectimus: Call it what you want, revenge, vendetta, it doesn't matter. You interfered with my plans greatly after killing my assistant who was guarding the key to my plan. Snax: The fuck you talking about? Vulkanus and Kon step into the room. Snax: Kon? Kon: You left me in the rotted prison to die! I let you escape and you backstabbed me! You will feel my pain, understand the torture I underwent for you. Vulkanus: What do we do now, boss? Collectimus: Torture them. I need to know where they hid the Annihilarg. Scott: My people didn't do anything! It was them! Snax angrily barks at him, a wash of betrayal drowning him. Kon punches Scott unconscious then spits on him. Kon: Unloyal, self-centered prick. Kon pulls out a knife and hurls it into Snax's fist. He howls, the agony causing blurs in his vision. Kon: Where is it? He pulls out a whip, crackling it at Gunny who shrieks, flinching as blood trickles down. She coughes, clutching his stomach. Gunny: We don't know. Cake stands behind him, his facial expression strained. Marge: Cake! Cake, it's us. Cake! Cake slowly makes his way over, with a knife. He slices Marge's wrist. Cake: You all betrayed me. Marge grits her teeth, not letting him have the satisfaction of her crying. Kon whips Gunny again. taunting her and Snax. Kon: Your tears are delicious. Gunny: Why...why are you doing this? You help...you helped us. Snax hangs his head in shame. Collectimus: Our time is running short, Kon. Leave them be, I'll deal with them later. Now, Vulkanus, the temporal beasts-harness them. We're going home. Vulkanus grumbles under his breath but begins flipping switchs and such on the control panel. Above him, a cage of temporal beasts begin screaming as he sucks their energy from them. A white flash occurs and when Snax opens his eyes, there were beings there that looked more heavenly than celestial. Collectimus is dueling one of them. His mind is foggy. His stomach is full of nausea. He drops to the ground, one of the Contemelia freeing his group. Contemelia: Run, younglings! Snax begins spriting, listening to Gunny behind him and Scott behind her. Chandler is in last, watching for anyone chasing them. Scott: There! He shoves them into a small room. Snax swings at him, knocking Scott down. Scott holds his chin, trying to avoi the pain. Snax: You tried to betray us. Scott: I panicked. I'm sorry. I wouldn't ever- There was a rumbling as a herd of small green aliens swarm over them. Tech-I: What are those? Gunny: Slimebiotes, my mother told me about them. They are the helpers who create the universe. One of them stops, hovering over Snax. Skurd: Hello, I am Skurd. Are any of you Snax of the Appoplexian? Snax, in awe, slowly raises his hand. Skurd: The prophecy is true! Slimebiotes the prophecy of the man who unites us is true! We are to make him more powerful. You are destined to defeat the rogue Contemelia, Collectimus. The slimebiotes all fly into Snax, as he roars in pain as a green layer forms over him. Snax: Let's go kick some ass. They run out of the small room and back to the cockpit. Cake, now armed in a battle robot suit, turns to them. Cake: Collectimus, they are here! Kon runs forward, tackling down Gunny. Scott swings at Kon, causing him to grab his side as it aches. Kon leaps up, kicking Scott in the face. Gunny grabs onto Kon by the foot, pulling as she heard fabric ripping. Kon twists away and prepares to attack. During the first blows, Gunny focused on her defensive skills, tensing her arms as Kon swings at her. Scott, still down, groans as he rolls over, standing up. After several seconds of just Kon swinging at Gunny's defense, Kon lost his temper and kicked her ankles, knocking her down then began battering at her face. The blood boiled in Kon's mind as he expected a quick and easy defeat, but this was humliating to him. Gunny pushed away, now fighting for her child's life. She wouldn't be content with wounds and victory. Gunny wanted Kon to bleed. The air became chilly as Cake kicks Ahsas down and throws Tech-I to the ground. Cake claps his hands, causing a shockwave. Ahsas leaps up, dodging the brutality and bashes her hands onto the suit. Cake leaps out before it explodes. Tech-I fires an eye laser and Cake wobbles away to avoid it. He shoots out his tongue, wrapping it around Ahsas and throwing her into Tech-I. Now on the offensive side, Cake devours the remains of his battle armor and fires mustard-colored orbs, each exploding on contact. Tech-I yells as one explodes near him, sending him flying back into the wall. He falls to his knees, groaning. Vulkanus smiles as Chandler and Marge both attempt to attack him. Marge slides to his feet, wrapping rope around it. His facial expression changes to suprise as she pulls him to the ground. The ground rumbles from the impact. Marge kicks Vulkanus across the chin. Vulkanus was suprised from the amount of pain it caused. He spit at her which caused Chandler to plunge a dagger into his calf. Biting down on his lower lip, Vulkanus doesn't give them the satisfaction of yelling out of his rotten teeth-filled mouth. Dust was in the air. The smell of sweat. Marge recollects her breath after another kick. Vulkanus angrily flips over, knocking Marge over. She takes a second to stand but Chandler is already chasing him. The rope unties itself as Vulkanus crashes into the wall. Standing now, he runs to Chandler who tackles him down, punching him in the gut with all the force he had. Vulkanus gasps as the wind gets knocked over him, as he struggles to stand. Chandler scrambles to crawl away. Vulkanus: Cheap shot. He stomps on Chandler, breaking his leg as a loud ''SNAP! ''was heard. Chandler whines, crying for help. Snax stands againt Collectimus who just vaporized another Contemelia. Collectimus: You honestly think you can beat me? Snax charges forward, flying as Collectimus grabs his head and smashes him into the ground multiple times. Snax shoots lasers out of his eyes, igniting Collectimus' arm. He hollers in pain as Snax took a step forward, each time igniting a new body part. Collectimus uses his freeze breath to stop it. Snax covered his hand in rocks which were molded together and he swings. Before he registered that Collectimus dodged it, the rogue angel had tackled him down and was punching him repeatedly in the gut. Snax shoves him off and flies into him for an uppercut. Collectimus feels his jaw broken and snaps it back into place. Snax: That...that's fucking gross man. Collectimus grins as he loses his calm, collected nature and screams, fury of hellfire unleashing. Snax forms a large wall in front of him made of crystaline substance. Snax turns to see Chandler on the ground and shoots a white beam at him. Chandler screams in agony as his leg morphs back together. He stands, nodding at Snax. Snax roars as a large beam emits from his chest and fires at Collectimus who is thrown back. Collectimus gasps as the beam chokes him. Scott felt like his blow was sluggish. He was right as Kon swiftly avoids it and headbutts him. Gunny throws him against the wall and leaps onto him, punching his face in. Gunny: Enough! As weariness takes a toll on her, Gunny falls to the ground with every strike. Kon begins crying, begging for his life. Gunny pulls out her pistol, pointing it at him. Scott tugs her back. Scott: No. Cake turns to flee as Tech-I and Ahsas chase after him. He trips and falls. Ahsas picks him up with one hand. Cake exhales deeply, accepting defeat. Marge screams as Vulkanus punches her down as blood trickles down her face. Chandler kicks Vulkanus in the throat. Tech-I fires an eye beam but Vulkanus dodges it and pulls out a long, slender blade, stabbing Tech-I in the chest vigorously. Ahsas: NO! Chandler picks up his shotgun, firing at Vulkanus. His head explodes in flesh and blood goes everywhere. Tech-I is gasping, slumped to the ground. His eye is wild, glancing at everything. Gunny was holding his hand, begging her to stay.Ahsas was crying. Scott watched the light fade out of her eyes, his hand growing cold and stone like in his grasp. Every single second Gunyn shared with her passed across my mind. None of them could make the tears stop. Snax is standing over Collectimus, who was badly beaten. Snax walks away, leaving him with mercy. Chandler runs over and unloads his ammo of shotgun into Collectimus, crying. Snax sees everyone huddled as he runs over while the slimbeiotes disperse. He sees Tech-I and tears begin uncontralablly flowing out. Snax: No, no no. Kon grabs Cake and get on one of the temporal beast, flying away. Snax: I'LL KILL THEM! He begins bashing down on the ground, crying. Gunny hugs him, comforting him. He looks at her with his glassy eyes and she understood him. He was vulnrable, he was like a baby innocent puppy. She brought him against him into a hug. Outside the clear window, the universe is being created as the slimebiotes fly around. Tech-I weakly lifts his head up. Tech-I: This...this couldn't have been any better. Just, don't...don't cry. He leans back as his singular eye closes for the last time. The group kneel around him, all hanging their heads and their eyes closed, solemn. Snax: Goodbye old friend. They stay silent as the temporal beasts circle around them, teleporting them back onto their own ship. Scott: Where now? Gunny opens a backpack filled with blueprints. Gunny: Zenith. ''End Category:Episodes in Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Category:Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Category:The Awesome Jack Category:OmniCorp Category:Series Finales Category:Episodes Category:Solstice Saga